aun les falta mucho
by jane000
Summary: después de una noche juntos sekuno sera capaz de perdonarle a ryoma su frialdad podrá el fruto de esa noche unirlo o los separara
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta es una nueva historia espero que les guste a todos los fanáticos del príncipe del tenis a y los personajes no son míos ojala los fueran

Tomoka de verdad no quiero ir

Pero sakuno vamos van a estar todos los sempais y ryoma-sama ven vamos

Ya pero que coste que es contra mi voluntad

Te lo aseguro no te vas a arrepentir – no tenía ninguna ganas de ir a la fiesta de celebración del club de tenis por haber ganado por tercera vez el campeonato nacional estaba cansada y solamente quería dormir pero si no voy tomoka no me va dejar de insistir así que era mejor aceptar al tiro

Y donde se va celebrar

En el restaurante de kawuamura –sempai el ofreció el lugar – al llegar al restaurante me di cuenta que estaban todos tantos los antiguos titulares como los nuevos pensar que todo había cambiado después de que los sempais se fueron habían quedado a cargo kaido-sempai sustituyendo a el capitan tezuka-sempai y momo-sempai sustituyendo a oishi-sempai solo habían quedado ellos y ryoma –kun del antiguo equipo de titulares de seigaku pero igual fueron capaces de ganar el nacional los demás titulares no eran tan malos pero no podrían igualar a los antiguos regulares pero todo volvió a cambiar y tanto kaido-sempai y momo-sempai se graduaron y solamente quedamos nosotros siendo el capitán Ryoma-sama no solamente quedo el como regular sino también horro , kaichiro y katsuno y como si nada volvió a ganar el nacional pero entre todo este tiempo algo que no cambio fueron mis sentimientos hacia Ryoma-Kun pero el seguía igual tan concentrado en tenis ya no era pequeño se había vuelto mas tan alto como tezuka-sempai pero parte de los cambios físicos el seguía concentrándose en el tenis esa era su prioridad . ya eran mas de las 12 de la noche era mejor que me fuera y de verdad no quería estar aquí y esto daba para rato

Momo-sempai es hora de irme

O sakuno –Chan ya te vas

Si eiji-sempai mañana es sábado y tengo cosas por hacer además mi abuela no esta y no la quiero preocupar por cosas innecesarias

Bueno sakuno –Chan si quieres te podemos ir a dejar a estas hora es peligroso

O no oishi-sempai mi casa no queda tan lejos no se preocupen pero por favor le podrían avisar a tomo-chan no quiero ir a interrumpir – el decir eso miraron en la dirección de tomota viendo que estaba juntos con horio

O no te preocupes sakuno –chan nosotras le decimos

Arigato – al fin me pude ir de la fiesta eso no era lo mío no me gustaban pero solamente por darle el gusto a tomoka había ido ,al salir del restaurante el frío aire de invierno me izo tiritar de frío pero solamente fue una brisa mire hacia el cielo pero estaba muy negro debería apurarme o sino me mojaría ya que debería estar a punto de llover

Ryuzaki

Ryoma-Kun – al verlo ahí atrás mió me sorprendió pensé que se había ido ya a casa

Te vas a casa no lo deberías hacer sola a estar horas de la noche

Si pero esto no quería molestar a nadie

Bueno yo te acompaño a casa la mía queda por ese mismo camino – empezamos a caminar juntos nunca había tenido una conversación tan larga con el como siempre que le hablaba el me respondía con simples monosílabos, solamente caminamos ya que a estas hora ya no había buses en ese momento empezó a llover sabía que debía apurarme a llegar a casa

Ryuzaki apúrate si no quieres mojarte – empecé a caminar mas rápido asta llegar a casa de verdad pareciera que hubiera corrido estaba muy cansa y mas encima la lluvia no paraba y estábamos realmente empapados

Ryoma-Kun es mejor que paces asta que la lluvia pare

Mmm... bueno – ryoma se acomodo en la cocina mientras yo iba a buscar unas toallas pero esto iba a ser realmente poco estábamos mojados de pies a cabeza saque de debajo de mi cama una caja y ahí saque un poco de ropa para ryoma espero que le sirviera

Ryoma- Kun bueno aquí hay unas toallas para que te saques y un buzo que era de mi padre espero que te quede

Gracias ryuzaki – mientras el se cambiaba yo hice un poco de te para calentarnos

Ryoma-Kun aquí hay un poco de te – los dos lo tomamos en un cómodo silencio ninguno de los dos era muy hablador

Es mejor que me vaya ryusaky

Estas seguro cada vez llueve mas fuerte si quieres te puedes quedar aquí ya que no creo que se calme la lluvia – el no se podía ir caía una gran tormenta así que lo mejor es que se quedara aquí subimos para mostrarle el lugar donde se quedaría era la pieza de invitados que tenía mi abuela anteriormente era una antigua biblioteca

Gracias ryuzaki no era necesario

De nada ryoma-kun – y todo sucedió en cámara lenta no se como pero perdí el equilibrio y para no caerme me sujete de ryoma pero el cayo junto a mi quedamos los dos juntos el encima mío nuestras bocas estaban muy cercas a punto de tocarse nos miramos a los ojos y en ese momento el me beso me sorprendí nunca pensé en que el me podría besar y le correspondí nos besamos asta que no podíamos respirar no fue solo uno ni dos nos besamos asta que eso no nos satisfacía la ropa nos fue molestando no se como o en que momento pero estábamos desnudos nos dimos cuenta hasta que nivel habíamos llegado a quien le hacia caso a la parte racional que me decía que debía dejar esto asta aquí o a mi corazón el que me decía que siguiera por primera vez en mi vida deje de lado mi lado racional y le hice caso a mi corazón con la mirada le dije que si a ryoma le dije que prosiguiera , al entrar en mi sentí un dolor como si me desgarraran algo desde dentro solo cerré mis ojos y apreté a ryoma para que no cayeran las lagrimas que querían salir

Todo va estar bien sakuno

Si – el empezó a embestir despacio pero al darse cuenta de que ya no dolía fue mas rápido sus manos me tocaban como siempre había soñado me besaba como nadie me había besado el en ese momento me necesitaba tanto como yo a el llegamos al orgasmo junto nunca pensé que esto pudiera pasar estar de esta forma con el no se me había pasado nunca por la cabeza el me miro pero no pude descubrir que sentimientos habían en el nada estaban inexpresivos

Es mejor que durmamos ryusaki - esa noche dormí en sus brazos sabiendo que esto lo había ello por amor y no por solo deseo

Dejen revies para ver si sigo a no la historia xauu


	2. Chapter 2

Los rayos de sol me daban en plena cara lo que así imposible que pudiera seguir durmiendo solamente quería descansar pero me era imposible el sol realmente me molestaba me trate de mover para ver la hora pero el cuerpo me dolía a montones como si hubiera hecho horas de ejercicio me reí internamente del chiste eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana era demasiado temprano al darme vuelta para ver a ryoma pero no estaba al lado mió solamente estaba el lado de la cama totalmente vacío y helado me fije si la ropa estaba todavía en la habitación pero tampoco estaba talvez estaba abajo en la cocina me puse la misma ropa de ayer ya que no tenía nada en esa pieza ya que era de invitados fui a ver si ryoma estaba en la cocina pero nada no había nadie estaba totalmente vacía no había rastros de que el hubiera estado o se hubiera quedado era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado el se había ido dejándome sola después de haber pasado la noche juntos el se había ido en ese momento sentí como unas lagrimas me caían por mi cara no quería llorar no debía había sido una tonta que mas esperaba yo solamente había sido una chica mas el no se iba a quedar conmigo y no pude mas yo necesitaba llorar necesitaba desahogarme era una tonta tonta no debí haberme acostado con el lo amaba si pero yo no era nada para el en ese momento sentí como la puerta de la casa se habría me seque las lagrimas lo mas rápido que pude y trate de renconponerme mi cara era mi abuela que llegaba de su viaje había llegado ante de lo esperado bueno exactamente una semana antes de que la esperábamos ayude a mi abuela en todo lo que necesitaba y trate de que no me mirara mucho ya que todavía tenia marcas de haber llorada . trate de mantenerme fuerte no quería que mi abuela me viera en un estado deplorable pero fue inútil mi abuela me mirara como si supiera que me sucedía en un momento pensé que me había descubierto pero solo fueron mis sospechas .al fin llego la vendita noche después de cenar me fui directo a la cama las lagrimas corrían sola por mi cara no quería seguir llorando no mas ya estaba cansada sabía que había sido una tonta al pensar que el me querría o tendría algún sentimiento hacía mi era mejor que eso quedara hasta ahí no iba a llorara mas por el no mas yo era fuerte aunque me doliera tenía que este sentimiento hacía ryoma se fuera el no me quería como yo a el y nunca lo iba a hacer era hora de dejarlo ,no se en que momento me quede dormida fue una noche tranquila no llore ni me lamente solamente dormí como nunca antes . ese domingo trate de no pensar en lo que había ocurrido si lo asía solamente me iba a seguir dañando y lamentándome de lo que había pasado pero una parte de mi no se arrepentía no podía hacerlo lo amaba y esa era mi realidad lo amaba demasiado que me había entregado como una tonta pero eso debía dejarlo atrás todo respecto a el ya no seria para mi mas ryoma –kun ni siquiera ryoma de ahora en adelante seria echizen no asistiría mas a las practicas del club a los partidos ni a los paseos que realizaba mi abuela iba a ser difícil pero debía hacerlo ya que es la única forma de sacarlo de mi vida era el principio para olvidarlo ,debía hacerlo ,debía sacarlo de mi mente olvidarlo, olvidar que lo amo ,que lo quiero ,olvidar que alguna vez hemos estado juntos ,tenia que olvidarlo de una u otra forma debía sacarlo de mi mente de mi corazón de mi vida , me había prometido a no llorara mas por el nunca mas esta iba a ser la ultima vez que lloraría por el me ,quede dormida pensando que esta era la única forma de sacarlo de mi corazón . el despertador sonó exactamente a las 7 de la mañana para levantarme de verdad no quería solamente deseaba quedarme en mi cama y dormir pero debía asistir a la escuela me levante y fui directo al baño para darme una ducha eso aria que me despertara totalmente al mirarme en el espejo me di cuenta del aspecto que tenia era horroroso tenia mil ojeras y los ojos muy hinchados maldición ese era el efecto que tenia el haber estado llorando la mayor parte de la noche me di una ducha muy rápida o sino iba a llegar tarde a clases pero por primera vez en mi vida estuve lista a tiempo y sin apuros baje para encontrarme con la abuela y desayunar con ella

Buenos días abuela

Buenos días sakuno pero que te a pasado que no andas apurada

Nada abuela solamente me desperté temprana

Bueno es mejor que lo hagas mas seguido – yo asentí en modo de respuesta y me abuela me sirvió el desayuno mientras comía no me quito en ningún momento la mirada me observaba para averiguar algo pero trate de comportarme lo mejor que puede y no delatarme ya que ella debía ser la última persona que se debía enterar de lo que había pasado . le sorprendió ver las ojeras de mis ojos y los ojos hinchados pero no me pregunto nada solamente izo un movimiento de cejas y siguió comiendo como si no hubiera visto nada yo agradecí internamente de que no me preguntara nada ya que no hubiera sabido que decirle

Abuela me voy para no llegar atrasada

Ya sakuno ve – me fui ya que no quería llegar tarde a clases pero solamente esa era la excusa me sentía incomoda mi abuela solamente me miraba y no queria que lo siguiera haciendo así que era mejor mallarme al llegar a las puertas de colegio me di cuenta que me encontraría a ryoma en ellas o dios pero que ibas a hacer no podía mirarlo a la cara solamente lo ignoraría haría como si el no existiera me alejaría lo mas que pudiera debía mantener la promesa que me había ello debía sacarlo de mi mente , de mi corazón de mi vida e iba a ser todo lo posible para hacerlo realidad jura que el nunca mas me va a volver a dañar no mas . el salón estaba completo divise a tomoka y fui asía ella

Hola tomoka

Sakuno pero como si todavía el profesor no a llegado que ases aquí

No me molestes tomoka ya e llegado temprano no tiene nada de malo

O dios esto es acaso una cámara indiscreta o quieres hacer llover tu nunca llegas a algo a la hora pero que te a pasado no me digas pusiste mal el despertador y lo pusiste tres horas antes de lo normal

Que graciosa tomoka para nada solamente que hoy día me e levantado temprano y déjalo ya si no es tampoco para que te alarmes ya es solamente una vez no me va a pasar nada y pongamos atención a la clase quieres – había llegado ya el profesor por fin sino iba a tener que aguantar la maldita interrogación que me iba a hacer tomoko ya que no se le había pasado por alto mis ojeras y mis ojos rojos eso era lo que mas odiaba de tomoka era demasiado perceptiva para estas cosas y no lo iba a dejar pasar , en ese momento alguien entro por la puerta y no podía ser nada mas que echizen , se adentro en la sala como solamente el podía hacerlo con su maldita arrogancia a cuestas se sentó a mi lado maldición se había olvidado este maldito detalle era mi compañero de asiento por todo el maldito años que quedaba y esto era de lo único que no me iba a poder safar , no me miro ni lo mire iba a ser como si el no existiera la clase paso las clases pasaron lo mas rápido que nunca y al fin habían tocado el timbre para marcharse a casa guarde mis cosas lo mas rápido que pude para irme a casa esta vez no iba a quedarme a las practicas del club debía irme mientras me colgaba mi bolso para irme algo me tomo del brazo y me no me dejo irme maldije internamente que quería dios por que todo lo malo me pasa a mi

Que quieres echizen

Debemos hablar

Tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar

O si tenemos que hablar y lo haremos

Te lo vuelvo a repetir echizen tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar asi que hasta luego – me solté de su agarre no podía hablar con el no todavía , que habría sido de mi si hubiéramos hablado en este momento ni siquiera fui capaz de hablarle a la cara no podía mi corazón ni yo lo soportaríamos


	3. nota

A todas las personas que an leído este fic les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas por no haber actualizado por mucho tiempo , debido a que e estado expuestas a situaciones muy fuertes y tanto leer y escribir no estaba entre mis pasatiempos favoritos en esa etapa , así que ahora q me encuentro mejor les informo que la persona que quiera seguir escribiendo este fic les doy toda mi autorización pero eso si les pido que me informen antes de eso , esto no significa que no seguire escribiendo un leyendo fic ya que ahora me encuentro mucho mejor así que muchos saludos a quien lea esto besitos xauuuuuuuuu

Jane000


End file.
